


Сорванные планы

by Marchela24



Series: Коварные планы Питера Хейла [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/pseuds/Marchela24
Summary: Море, пальмы и песок...Кто же разрушил такие прекрасные планы?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: Коварные планы Питера Хейла [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865323
Kudos: 21





	Сорванные планы

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл Коварные планы Питера Хейла
> 
> 1\. Коварные планы  
> 2\. Рождественские планы Питера Хейла  
> 3\. День отца  
> 4\. Хочешь насмешить бога — расскажи ему о своих планах  
> 5\. Сорванные планы
> 
> Бета koma_ami

У детей нет ни прошлого, ни будущего, зато в отличие от нас, взрослых, они умеют пользоваться настоящим.

Жан ле Лабрюйер

Странная штука – жизнь. Крутит тобой, играет, подбрасывая все новые головоломки. Порой сам не догадываешься, что способен на некоторые поступки. А она так вывернет тебя наизнанку, обнажит нутро, что только диву даешься.

Взять, к примеру, Питера. Расскажи ему кто-то, во что превратится его жизнь, он бы в лучшем случае рассмеялся шутнику в лицо. А в худшем… тут надо смотреть по обстоятельствам — насколько бы к тому времени поднялся градус алкоголя.

Питеру не нравятся мужчины. Он не гомофоб и никогда им не был, но и примерять на себя такие отношения, да даже разовый перепих с парнем, не стал бы. Наблюдать за Дереком и Стайлзом казалось забавным, но, скорее, потому, что он считал это с одной стороны наказанием божьим ретивому племянничку, а с другой… ну, ему просто нравился мальчишка Стилински.

Питер терпеть не может детей. Особенно кричащих, надоедливых созданий, путающихся под ногами. Когда он узнал про существование Малии, то был счастлив получить взрослую дочь, а не мелкое плаксивое дите, требующее постоянного внимания.

Питер не в восторге от семейных уз. Семья для него всегда являлась источником боли и проблем. Даже в молодости, когда были живы родители и сестра, они вечно вмешивались, указывали, что ему делать, вовлекали в общие обсуждения, как это сейчас продолжает делать Кора. Ему хотелось свободы, почувствовать простор всеми четырьмя лапами, а его упорно загоняли в стаю и навязывали роли. Даже стать альфой его подтолкнуло в первую очередь то, что у вожака, как ему тогда казалось, больше силы и возможностей для маневра.

Питер всегда старался держаться подальше от законников, считая их ничем не лучше охотников. Разве что только глупее и нерасторопнее. Они мешались под ногами, создавали проблемы, от них в любой момент стоило ждать неприятностей.

Итак, а теперь посмотрите, к чему он пришел.

Одинокий волк Питер Хейл сейчас бы просиживал ночь в баре или казино после удачно проведенной сделки. А в поле зрения у него маячили жгучие красотки с длинными ногами, глубокими декольте и томными, приглашающими взорами.

А на самом деле в это время многодетный отец и примерный муж шерифа округа Бикон-Хиллз Питер Хейл утапливает педаль газа до упора, стараясь побыстрее добраться до своего логова. В багажнике его автомобиля куча барахла в подарок для домочадцев и один особенный игровой симулятор для мелкого засранца Бо. А все, о чем он может думать, — это теплая постель с Ноа, по которому Питер успел ужасно соскучиться. Поэтому так хитро подрасчитал время прибытия — пока дети спят, взрослые успеют поприветствовать друг друга как полагается.

С некоторых пор Питер старается быть осторожнее в своих желаниях — не гневить судьбу и не дразнить богов. Но не может запретить себе немного планов в разумных пределах. Ну, казалось бы, что здесь такого — помечтать о горячей встрече в постели, нежности, ласке, парочке безобидных извращений?

Только все его благие намерения прямиком летят в ад, когда автомобиль сворачивает на знакомую улицу. На подъездной дорожке небрежно припаркован новый джип Стайлза, из окон льется яркий свет, и что-то подсказывает Питеру, что все это не ради горячей встречи его персоны. Первая мысль: «Что с Ноа?» По спине тут же пробегает неприятный холодок, а кончики пальцев немеют. Вот что значит расслабиться, размякнуть и потерять бдительность. 

Раньше ничто не могло вывести его из равновесия, только делало более злым. А теперь кажется, что те времена, когда он отвечал сам за себя, случились с ним в другой жизни. Издержки семейного благополучия — чем сложнее система, тем выше ее неустойчивость и нестабильность. Порой Питер ощущает, что черезчур оброс личными связями, запутался в них, как в паутине: дети, внуки — ком родственников рос в геометрической прогрессии. И теперь в любой момент может подмять его под себя, лишить кислорода. Поэтому при малейшей возможности он старается вырваться на свободу — вдохнуть свежего воздуха.

Стайлз вскакивает на звук открывающейся двери — в его взгляде моментально считывается тревога.

— Что с отцом? — Питер старается контролировать интонации. Еще не хватало сорваться на крик, как какая-нибудь истеричная домохозяйка.

— С отцом? — растерянно переспрашивает Стайлз. — А разве… Так, погоди, значит он с тобой не связывался и не вызвал тебя… поэтому ты не в курсе и думаешь, что он…

— Стайлз! — рявкает Питер, забывая о своем намерении держать все под контролем, включая собственный голос. — Что случилось?

— Может, хочешь кофе? Ты ведь с дороги...

— Просто скажи уже, — устало просит Питер, и этот его тихий голос производит больший эффект, чем предыдущая вспышка. Стайлз сдувается, подобие кривой улыбки сползает с его лица. Особенно становится заметно, что он уже не мальчишка, а взрослый тридцатилетний мужчина. 

— Дети пропали, — плечи Стайлза опускаются сами собой. — Примерно семь часов назад. Малия пришла забирать Шелли, вот тогда и обнаружилось.

— И Шелли? — хмурится Питер, пытаясь переварить новости. Он прислушивается к своим внутренним ощущениям, но ничего не подсказывает ему, что дети в беде. 

— Наш тоже, — тихо добавляет Стайлз.

— Отлично, блядь! А куда смотрел этот старый приду…

— Не вини папу, — тут же заступается Стайлз. — Он сам не свой! 

— Еще бы! — продолжает кипеть Питер. — Потерять пятеро детей в собственном доме! Да ему служебную собаку нельзя доверить, не то что живого ребенка! И где он? Почему не позвонил мне? Почему вы все не соизволили сообщить?! У нас что — каждый день пропадают дети из дома шерифа? Рядовое событие, черт возьми!

Стайлз терпеливо ждет, пока Питер выпустит пар. Наконец тому надоедает вышагивать туда-сюда, и он плюхается в кресло.

— А теперь давай поподробнее, с деталями, — просит Питер.

Подспудно он пытается отогнать чувство вины. По сути в эту поездку мог отправиться Дерек. Или даже Айзек. Но Питеру так хотелось вырваться из привычной обстановки, переключиться, прочистить голову. Не зря говорят: детей надо заводить вовремя. Пока ты молодой и полный сил, а главное — желания. Толпа малышни в доме, откровенно говоря, подзадолбала. Особенно теперь, когда в школе начались каникулы. Поэтому он уговорил Ноа взять на работе отпуск и побыть недельку нянькой, соблазняя его последующей поездкой к океану. Только они вдвоем — пальмы, песок, бирюзовые отмели, гамак в тенечке, хижина на берегу… Их старым косточкам пошел бы на пользу подобный релакс. А Питер бы придумал, как им размяться.

Итак, Ноа отлучился на минуту — переговорить с Перришем по телефону. Мальчишки играли в хижине на дереве. Шелли устроила смотр кукол в гостиной. Разговор немного затянулся, и к тому времени, как приехала Малия, детей уже след простыл.

— Первым делом обыскали округу, — разводит руками Стайлз. — Они не могли далеко уйти. Странно, что их никто не заметил. В хижине нашли проспекты из парка аттракционов в Лос-Анджелесе, Перриш с ребятами поехали туда. Дерек, Скотт и отец продолжают прочесывать местность. Малия, Кора и все наши с ними.

— Ясно, — Питер устраивается поудобнее в кресле, вытягивает ноги и прикрывает глаза. На мыслительный процесс он никогда не жаловался — все работало четко и быстро. Множество вариантов обработалось и выстроилось в нужной последовательности.

— Не злись на него, — осторожно добавляет Стайлз. — Он не хотел, чтобы ты ночью гнал автомобиль. К тому же мы думали, что быстро их найдем.

— Ага, — будто самому себе кивает Питер. — Быстро. Как же, размечтались. Себя вспомните! Кстати… Иди сюда! Садись! Ну, давай же!

Питер энергично руководит ничего не понимающим Стайлзом, пересаживая его в кресло поближе к себе и заставляя принять похожую позу.

— Расслабься и представь, что ты — это они. Напрягись! Если бы ты решил свалить из дома, у тебя наверняка имелся бы план, так?

— Допустим, — Стайлз ерзает, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле.

— И ты бы не хотел, чтобы тебя быстро нашли, верно? Что бы ты предпринял?

— Я бы… пустил погоню по ложному следу… Точно! Ты сразу понял, что они не в парке аттракционов, а рекламу подкинули нарочно?

— Твои братья не увлекаются подобной ерундой. Если бы вы больше интересовались их жизнью, тоже бы знали и не гоняли беднягу Перриша черти куда. Хотя поделом ему, в следующий раз не будет отвлекать ненужными разговорами начальство в отпуске. Так что пусть проветрится! Дом проверяли?

— В общих чертах… Они не могли много на себе унести.

— Верно. Отсюда следующий вывод…

— Автомобиль? Но тогда у них должен быть взрослый сообщник. Не представляю, кто решится на такое!

— Никто им не нужен, — устало вздыхает Питер. — Бо прекрасно водит машину. Просто его законопослушный отец не в курсе.

— Но ему только десять лет!

— И что? Тебе было шестнадцать, когда вы со Скоттом бегали по лесам в поисках приключений на свои задницы!

— Кто бы говорил, — беззлобно огрызается Стайлз скорее по привычке. Но на самом деле в его глазах уже загорается тот особенный огонь, который присущ тем, кто напал на след.

— Попробуй поковыряться в компьютере брата: они могли заказать машину по интернету на поддельные водительские права. А я еще раз проверю дом и гараж. И разморозь пиццы побольше — сейчас здесь будет голодная толпа народу.

Он демонстративно дает Стайлзу возможность известить всех остальных, потому что до сих пор обижен на Ноа и прочих. Вот так, с легкостью, взять и вычеркнуть Питера из важных событий, как будто он до сих пор валяется в коме! А речь, между прочим, и о его детях и внуках! 

— Ты можешь чувствовать, что с ними все в порядке? У вас есть связь? Дерек говорит, что ничего такого не существует, — окликает его Стайлз. — Я с ума схожу, думая о Стасе. Он не такой, как мы. Наш сын всегда был спокойным, умным мальчиком. Даже не знаю, в кого он такой пошел… наверное, в мою мать. Ему сейчас наверняка тяжело.

«Угу, — иронизирует про себя Питер. — В тихом омуте черти водятся. Знавал я одного такого любителя книжек. Сидел себе на попе ровно, пока клыки и когти не выросли!», но вслух произносит другое:

— Я слишком стар для таких фокусов, парень. Оставим эту хрень для голливудских сценаристов. А мы — простые оборотни. Если есть шанс выжить — цепляемся изо всех сил! Стась тоже наполовину оборотень, так что все с ним будет в порядке.

Первыми приезжают женщины — Кора, Малия, Мелисса. За ними Айзек с Джексоном и Бойдом. Последними появляются шериф с Дереком и запыхавшийся Скотт. Малия сверлит бывшего нечитаемым взглядом, отчего тот спотыкается на ровном месте. Питер мягко подталкивает дочь к кофеварке, чтобы перенаправить бьющую из нее негативную энергию в мирное русло. Последние часы он так же близок к подобному состоянию. Столько времени упущено! Стоило сразу позвонить ему, а не терять драгоценные часы на напрасное прочесывание местности наугад.

— Нашел что-нибудь? — Дерек прямиком направляется к Стайлзу, штурмующему ноутбук, успевая незаметно для остальных потереться об него плечом вместо приветствия.

Питер замечает этот интимный жест только потому, что тоже пристально следит за действиями Стайлза. Ему и самому безумно хочется ободряющих прикосновений от Ноа, но подходить первым Питер не собирается. Ни за что! Но стоит ему увидеть, что тот устало опускается на диван, как он выхватывает у Малии чашку с кофе, сделанную для Айзека, и направляется к нему.

Ноа молча принимает и осторожно прихлебывает горячий напиток. Потом вскидывает быстрый взгляд на Питера:

— Злишься?

— Потом поговорим, — отмахивается тот.

— Может быть, это опять ложный след, — в компании, где больше половины — оборотни, даже чей-то тихий шепот не останется тайной.

— Мы пока не отзываем Перриша с командой, — информирует Дерек.

— В гараже не хватает одной из палаток, а в холодильнике — недельного запаса стейков. У мальчиков пропали кое-какие теплые вещи, — сообщает Питер. — Я не уверен по поводу пледов просто потому, что мы не ведем им счет.

— Одежда Шелли на месте — я сразу проверила, — тут же отзывается Малия.

— Вы полагаете, что ребята воспользовались услугой каршеринга? — уточняет Джексон.

— Да, — подает голос Стайлз. — Мы практически в этом уверены. Проблема только в том, что они могли сесть не в ближайший к дому автомобиль, а вначале подогнать его сюда с любого места, чтобы запутать следы. Также они могли сменить машину в одной из точек или в нескольких.

— Но не слишком часто, — вмешивается в пояснения Питер. — Им пришлось бы перебрасывать слишком много вещей, что могло привлечь внимание. Плюс, по понятным причинам, выбирать безлюдные места. Поэтому мы проверяем в первую очередь такие варианты.

— Вы не представляете, сколько парочек используют арендованный транспорт как мотель для свиданий! — комментирует Стайлз, не отрываясь от экрана компьютера.

— Или старые джипы…

Кора шикает на Джексона, и тот вовремя умолкает, не развивая тему.

— Но ведь так можно искать очень долго…

— На самом деле у меня есть несколько идей, куда они могли бы направиться, — начинает Питер, но тут Стайлз обращается к Дереку:

— Посмотри, это не кажется тебе знакомым?

* * *

Питера накрывает ощущением дежавю еще в машине шерифа. Будто и не прошло почти пятнадцать лет благополучного существования, и он снова одинокий озлобленный волк, бегущий по следу Лоры. В этой части леса он не был со времен рождения сыновей. Вычеркнул часть жизни из памяти. Но прошлое, как оказалось, имеет свойство возвращаться. Хорошо, что они попадают сюда не ночью, когда тусклый свет фонариков выхватывает причудливо изогнувшиеся стволы деревьев, создавая атмосферу мрачного триллера. Днем солнечный свет, проникающий сквозь кроны вековых дубов, рассеивает жуткие тени былого. Сочная зелень небольших прогалин добавляет ярких красок в это сакральное для оборотней место. Они выглядят скорее как мирные туристы, а не как поисковая группа. Даже угрюмые выражения лиц разглаживаются, а взгляды вновь полны надежды. 

Питер старается не думать о карме, предназначении и прочих глупостях. Дети не в ответе за своих родителей. Так не должно быть и не будет! Ему бы только отпустить обиду, засевшую глубоко внутри и заставившую промолчать всю дорогу сюда. Ноа выглядит подавленным, но понимающим. По залегающей на лбу глубокой морщине видно, что ему досталось больше всего. Питеру жаль, но сразу переступить через себя он тоже не может. Впервые ему стало страшно. Осознание возможных потерь хлестко прошлось по его застарелым ранам, вскрыло их и теперь выходит наружу болезненной сукровицей отчуждения.

— Эй, мы у Неметона! 

Голос Стайлза звучит как никогда кстати, вытягивая Питера из невеселых размышлений. Сухостой громко трещит, когда он преодолевает последние десятки метров напролом, а не следуя по едва заметной тропинке. Справа и слева от него слышится такой же шум. Всем не терпится поскорее выдохнуть, получив хорошие известия.

Поляна не выглядит так, будто ее недавно посещали и разбивали тут лагерь.

— Все-таки ошиблись, — разочарованно тянет Джексон.

— Давайте еще поищем, — подбадривает Кора.

— Я уверен, — настаивает Питер. — Дерек, покажи еще раз планшет.

Их собственные клановые карты куда точнее полицейских. Шериф тоже в курсе и не раз пользовался информацией в своих расследованиях.

— Здесь последняя точка, где был припаркован автомобиль, — ведет стилусом Дерек. — Это проселочная дорога. Мы сейчас тут, у Неметона. Они могли пойти только сюда, на юго-запад — это единственное открытое место, где можно разбить палатку и есть источник воды.

— Смотрите, — внезапно кричит Кора. — Следы совсем свежие! 

Они бросаются к противоположному краю поляны. У дерева, расколотого стихией надвое, на высоте не более полуметра аккуратно содрана кора в виде неглубокой черты, один конец которой толще другого. Малия задумчиво проводит по нему пальцем.

— Ищите такие же следы! — распоряжается Дерек.

Вскоре находятся еще несколько деревьев с подобными отметинами.

— Ты уже знаешь, что это такое? — тихо уточняет Питер у дочери.

— Стрелки, — утвердительно кивает она. — Более тонкая часть указывает направление. 

— Ты водишь дочь в лес, — обвиняюще констатирует Питер.

— Тише, — прихватывает его за предплечье Малия. — Не хочу, чтобы Скотт знал. Он не одобряет подобное.

— Когда это ты начала с ним считаться? — насмешливо уточняет Питер, стараясь не отставать от остальных и не выглядеть слишком подозрительно, перешептываясь.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы Шелли всегда могла найти дорогу домой, — отрывисто, со злостью выговаривает Малия, выпуская наружу застарелые страхи.

— Вы поэтому разбежались — он не смог принять твое прошлое?

— А у кого его нет? Мы все неидеальны, тебе ли не знать! — Малия, на мгновение приоткрывшая свое беззащитное нутро, вновь превращается в насмешливую, язвительную, непробиваемую женщину — истинную дочь своего отца. — А разошлись мы потому, что он не удовлетворял меня в постели. Такой ответ подойдет?

— Не родился еще тот мужчина… — неразборчиво бормочет Питер про себя, прокладывая дорогу.

Впереди слышен свист и крики. Судя по всему, беглецы найдены!

* * *  
Первой им навстречу выбегает шестилетняя Шелли. Ее чумазая мордашка светится радостью.

— Мамочка, мамочка, я все сделала правильно?

— Да, солнце, — Малия крепко прижимает дочь, позволяя Скотту обнять их обоих. — Ты все сделала как надо. Умница наша. Мы с папой тобой гордимся!

— Очень гордимся, — вторит ей Скотт, закутывая Шелли в свою куртку и беря малышку на руки.

— Итак, — грозно рычит Дерек, — кто мне объяснит, что здесь происходит? Бо, это опять твои проделки? Отвечай!

Упомянутый Бо зыркает большими угольно-черными глазами исподлобья, упрямо сжимая губы. Внешне он больше похож на юного Стайлза, чем на отцов, только длинные темные кудри никак не примешь за привычный ежик старшего брата. Стоящие рядом близнецы удрученно вздыхают. Они на голову выше его и шире в плечах, но одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять, кто здесь всем заправляет. Рядом с ними девятилетний Стась растерянно переводит взгляд от одного отца к другому.

— Станислаус, — обращается Дерек к сыну полным именем, давая понять, насколько он сердит. Несчастный ребенок страдальчески хмурит фамильные брови, но тоже молчит.

— Они ничего не скажут, — вдруг подает голос из глубины папиной куртки Шелли. — Бо взял с них клятву.

— Бо!

— Не ори на меня, ясно? — вдруг заговаривает мальчишка, дерзко вскидывая голову и выпячивая подбородок, не боясь встретиться взглядом с рассерженным взрослым. — Ты мне даже не отец!

Питер еле сдерживает смех, глядя на очередные попытки племянника укротить Бо. Но он вынужден поддерживать серьезную мину ради солидарности всех родителей.

— Я твой альфа! — сверкает взглядом Дерек.

— Папа сказал, что когда я вырасту, то тоже стану альфой. И мне нужно привыкать иметь свою стаю.

Вот это подстава! Питер кашляет, отворачивается и натыкается на смешинки в глазах Ноа. Но они быстро гаснут, когда тот обращается к сыну. Его четко поставленный голос с нотками стали невольно заставляет всех подобраться.

— Бо, извинись перед Дереком и всеми остальными. Немедленно.

Хватает нескольких секунд и одного прямого взгляда между Питером и Бо, чтобы последний сник и растерял былую воинственность.

— Простите.

Ему вторят близнецы и Стась. Стайлз успевает подобраться поближе к сыну и взять его за руку.

— Я все знаю! — вновь раздается тонкий девичий голосок. — потому что я этот… ин… ин… ин-фор-ма-тор, вот! Бо сказал, что я — ценный информатор и меня нельзя оставлять дома. Поэтому они взяли меня с собой.

— Как же ты стала информатором, дорогая? — ласково обращается к ней Кора, протягивая бутылочку с водой. Шелли жадно пьет, делая крупные глотки и продолжая при этом болтать. Вода стекает по ее подбородку, и она смешно отфыркивается будто маленький зверек.

— Я следила за ними! Мамочка научила… ой… в общем, я решила залезть на дерево и подслушать, о чем они секретничают. Потом взяла дедушкину волшебную мятную мазь...

Питеру внезапно хочется слиться с близлежащим деревом или провалиться сквозь землю. Он не решается обвести взглядом присутствующих, а тщательно изучает внешний вид собственных ботинок, пока на всю поляну звенит детский голосок:

— Дедушка Ноа прячет ее глубоко в шкафу, ведь она очень ценная! Но я ее нашла, и тогда он сказал, что она помогает ему творить волшебство и превращает злого волка в ласкового котика. Поэтому я подумала: намажусь ей, стану котенком и мальчики меня не заметят. Я залезла на крышу хижины, затаилась, как койот на охоте, и слушала о чем они подговариваются.

Бо хотел поскорей убежать, пока дедушки Питера нет в городе. Майлзу было жалко оставлять дедушку одного. Август боялся, вдруг дядя Дерек или папочка их сразу поймают. Но Бо сказал не волноваться — у него все под контролем, потому что дядя Дерек занят ин… ин… ин-витро, вот! А у папочки закончилась ин… ин...интуиция после женитьбы на маме. Потом в носу сильно запахло мятой — я чихнула и выдала себя.

Атмосфера на поляне заметно разряжается. Теперь уже не только Кора и Питер пытаются сдержать смех. Бесхитростная история в исполнении Шелли постепенно приобретает все новые и новые краски. Наверняка не такого «разбора полетов» ожидал Дерек. Питер с немалой долей удивления взирает на него. Новость о том, что тот решился на еще одного ребенка, шокирует. 

Второй эксперимент Дитона оказался не столь удачным, как первый. И хотя плод не делился, но организм постоянно пытался его отторгнуть, так что Дерек почти всю беременность находился между жизнью и смертью. Стайлз много раз проклинал тот день, когда подбил мужа на рискованную авантюру. Похоже, что и сейчас он был не в курсе планов собственного супруга. Достаточно взглянуть на его ошарашенное лицо. Кажется, Дерека ожидает серьезный семейный разговор, и ему не позавидуешь. После тех событий Питер как-то по другому стал относиться к племяннику, словно они оба служили в одной горячей точке или что-то вроде того. Но язвительность тона по отношению к нему полностью победить не смог.

— Ну что, поехали домой, — мирно предлагает Питер. — Мелисса приготовила вкусный обед. 

— Мамочка, а я заслужила награду? — Шелли делает хитрую мордашку.

— Конечно, дорогая, что ты хочешь? Домик для Барби или конструктор?

— Я уже большая, а большие девочки не играют в куклы, — наставительно сообщает Шелли. — Купи мне взрослые игрушки! Бо сказал Стасю, что нашел в кладовке старые игрушки дяди Стайлза! Ин… ин… интимные, вот! Взрослые в них играют, но это тайна! Мамочка, ну пожалуйста!

— Хорошо, детка, — Малия разворачивается и корчит побагровевшему Стайлзу рожицу. — Я отведу тебя в очень секретное место и мы купим настоящую взрослую игрушку, обещаю.

— Или можешь поиграть дедушкиными наручниками, которые он хранит неподалеку от волшебной мази, — шепчет Питер на ухо Ноа, заставляя того сбиться с шага.

— Они сведут меня с ума, — жалуется шериф. — Я слишком стар для таких приключений.

— Но не для меня, — снова тихо произносит Питер предназначенные для них двоих слова. — И куда мне теперь девать подарки, что я привез?

К сожалению, у молодого поколения оборотническая кровь и абсолютный слух, поэтому фраза о подарках не проходит мимо их внимания. Они кидают на Питера умоляющие взгляды, но тот стойко выдерживает давление. Проходит еще немало времени, пока все треволнения последних суток остаются позади. И даже Перриш успевает вернуться в Бикон-Хиллз к большому семейному ужину. Только поздней ночью Питеру удается остаться с младшим сыном наедине. 

В откровенном разговоре он не был честным со Стайлзом. Со своим «особым» волчонком их связывает крепкая неразрывная нить, позволяющая чувствовать того на любом расстоянии. Разумеется, не считывать подряд эмоции, а тем более мысли. Но Питер всегда знает что с мелким все благополучно. Или, наоборот, сразу чувствует, что тому больно и страшно, как было в самые первые дни его жизни, когда напуганный щенок сворачивался клубком и помещался в одной руке. Если бы не эта связь, возможно, он так же, как остальные, сходил бы с ума от переживаний, вместо того, чтобы ясно мыслить и быстро найти ответы на вопросы.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу это так просто оставить? — присаживается он на край кровати Бо, заботливо подтыкая ему одеяло. Сегодня не будет привычных почесываний макушки перед сном — не заслужил.

— Понимаю, — произносит тот одними губами, но Питер угадывает ответ.

— Чему я тебя учил? Первое правило альфы — думай на несколько шагов вперед. А ты что сделал? Подставил близнецов, Стася, втянул малышку Шелли… Я уж не говорю про то, сколько хлопот вы доставили нам. Оторвали от важной работы полицию. Давай представим: с вами что-то случилось, отец винит во всем себя. А у него больное сердце. Ты ведь не хочешь остаться сиротой? Но раз тебе так нравятся походы, то поедешь на целый месяц в скаутский лагерь! И без братьев!

— Нет!

— Да, мистер Хейл-Стилински! И если мне придет хоть одна жалоба — пеняй на себя, ясно?! Еще одно слово — и тот самый новенький симулятор отправится обратно в магазин. А пока у него есть шанс дождаться тебя после каникул. Август с Майлзом получат свою порцию наказания. Из-за тебя, в том числе. Посмотрим, как ты будешь разбираться с собственной совестью.

Бо отчаянно сопит, пытаясь удержаться от возражений. Пока Питер справляется с ним, но понимает, что это не надолго. Уже завтра ему придется разработать новую стратегию, а прямо сейчас он не хочет больше ни о чем думать, кроме как о хорошем примирительном сексе.

Планы об отдыхе на берегу океана отодвигаются на неопределенное время. Пока Бо подрывает устои скаутского движения, Питер должен находиться неподалеку. Да и со старшими мальчишками надо что-то делать. Если Дерек вновь вздумал рожать, Стася нужно будет забрать к себе, чтобы Стайлз мог находиться рядом с мужем и не волноваться о домашних делах. Питера, очевидно, попросят плотно заняться делами стаи. Да и Шелли дни напролет проводит у них, пока Малия ищет ей подходящий детсад…

Вместо того, чтобы отправиться прямиком в спальню, Питер спускается на первый этаж к бару, наливает в стакан чистый виски без всякого льда и делает большой глоток.

Спустя полчаса Ноа находит его на диване.

— К черту секс! К черту детей! — возвещает уже хорошо набравшийся Питер. — Выпей со мной за удачную поисковую операцию. Я тоже заслужил игрушку! Ты купишь мне взрослую игрушку? Хочу такую… с хвостиком… 

Он бормочет пошлости и пытается полапать Ноа всю дорогу до постели. И засыпает, едва коснувшись подушки, крепко прижатый к чужой груди. Питер любит шутить про самую безопасную жизнь в Бикон-Хиллз, ведь шериф всегда прикрывает его спину. Но добавляет при этом, что она к тому же и самая беспокойная, поскольку Ноа заодно весьма ловко прихватил его зад и заделал ему кучу ребятишек.

Не стоит ему сразу сочувствовать. Мистер Хейл тот еще засранец и заслужил сполна все дары и испытания, которые преподносит ему жизнь.


End file.
